You are My Everything
by LAB27
Summary: (Chap 2 UP) Baekhyun yang perhatian dan Kai yang masih terpaku pada masalalu. Siapa yang dipilih? (Kaisoo/ KaiBaek/ KaiLu - genderswitch)
1. Prolog

**You are My Everything**

* * *

_Kau adalah yang pertama, satu-satunya dan kau juga adalah segalanya untukku. Jangan pernah tanya mengapa aku tak bisa membencimu, karena aku tak tau. Yang aku tau, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu, selalu selamanya. - K. J_

* * *

Aku berkutat di depan laptop lagi malam ini. Mendengarkan segala macam jenis lagu yang keluar masuk di telingaku tanpa ada satu pun yang menyangkut di kepala untuk bisa ku tulis menjadi sebuah latar cerita. Tapi akhirnya lagu itu muncul. Lagu yang menyiratkan segala macam perasaanku padamu selama ini. Lagu tentang bagaimana aku mencintaimu bertahun-tahun lamanya tanpa ada perubahan. Lagu tentang bagaimana aku tetap meyakinimu untuk menjadi labuhan terkahir jiwaku. Lagu tentang bagaimana aku merindukanmu, merindukan kita. Merindukan segala macam kegiatan dan suasana yang pernah kita lewati berdua dulu. Ya, dulu sebelum akhirnya kau membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkanku yang entah apa alasannya, aku pun tak pernah tau sampai saat ini.

Yang aku tau sampai saat ini hanyalah aku (rasa) aku masih (sangat) mencintaimu. Terlihat di setiap tindakanku yang masih sering memikirkanmu setiap harinya. Lalu bagaimana memoriku masih terus mengulang kenangan kita seperti potongan-potongan foto yang dimainkan layaknya film pendek di dalam kepalaku yang berakhir dengan aku yang seperti tadi sebelum menghadap laptop. Duduk terdiam di atas kasur, menekuk lutut, menyembunyikan kepalaku di antara kedua lutut dan mengerang semampuku berharap rasa rinduku yang mencuat tiba-tiba dan menyesakkan dadaku ini segera hilang dan aku kembali tenang. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Rindu itu tidak hilang, sayang. Dia hadir lagi, bertumbuh dengan cepat setiap dentuman nada itu mengalun bersama potongan memori tentang kita yang tersusun rapi di kepalaku.

Akhirnya ya beginilah aku sekarang. Berkutat di depan laptop untuk berusaha menuliskan segala macam isi kepalaku yang akhirnya nanti akan ku hapus dan lalu ku tinggal tidur saking aku tidak kuatnya mengulas lebih dalam tentang kita.

**_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit your this way?  
If you're not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you're not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_**

Tanpa sadar aku memutar ulang lagu ini dan menyanyikannya. Aku meresapi tiap kalimat dari lirik lagu ini. Dan dalam waktu yang sama, memoriku memutar kenangan tentangmu. Lagi dan lagi.

**_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_**

_Damn!_ Kenapa aku masih saja terus tanpa henti memikirkanmu? Kenapa aku masih saja terus membangun harapan yang entah kapan atau entah terkabul atau tidak tentang bagaimana aku dan kamu akan kembali bersatu menjadi kita lalu menulis cerita baru atas nama kita, dan bukan lagi atas namamu atau namaku.

**_I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

_That's right, babe_. _I can't take it and I really do not understand. _Jika aku memang terlahir bukan untuk bersamamu hingga akhir, lalu kenapa hatiku selalu meyakinkanku bahwa kau adalah tambatan terakhirku? Kenapa sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali bersamamu? Akankah nantinya akan ada jalan dariNya, untuk kita bisa kembali bersama?

**_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_**

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan lirik lagu itu selalu muncul di dalam pikiranku. Jika memang benar seperti yang kau bilang saat itu bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpamu, lalu kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu dan berakhir dengan basahnya bantalku karena tangisanku? Jika memang benar aku tidak lagi membutuhkanmu, lalu kenapa selalu namamu yang pertama kali muncul dan selalu wajahmu yang pertama kali hadir di kepalaku saat aku sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk?

Aku selalu berandai dan memikirkan perkataanmu. Bahwa kau bukan untukku. Lalu bisakah kau jelaskan, kenapa jarak yang hadir diantara kau dan aku ini sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan dan membuatku menderita setiap harinya? Dan jika kau memang bukan untukku, lalu bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau selalu hadir di mimpiku dengan menggandeng anak kecil dan tersenyum manis lalu dia memanggil kita dengan sebutan _appa _dan _eomma_?

**_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_**

Ya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu jauh rasanya untuk kembali ku gapai. Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa hatiku masih selalu yakin bahwa aku, kau, kita akan melaluinya dengan baik. Otakku masih selalu yakin bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang nantinya akan jadi teman yang akan berbagi hidupnya denganku. Jiwaku masih selalu berharap bahwa kau juga yang nantinya akan jadi orang yang jadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup atau memilih mati bersamamu. Dan hatiku masih selalu berdoa bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang akan ku ajak untuk membangun rumah apik, dimana di dalamnya hanya akan ada kau, aku dan anak-anak kita. Dan aku, masih terus berharap bahwa aku akan terus mencintaimu seumur hidupku.

**_I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

**_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breath you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, wheter is wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_**

**_I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

**TES**

Aku menjatuhkan lagi satu butir air mata yang lalu akhirnya menjadi berbutir-butir air mata karena mengingatmu, merindukanmu. Ah. Apa memang se-sesak ini rasanya jika terus menumpuk rindu dalam-dalam selama bertahun-tahun? Apa memang seberat ini rasanya jika terus mencintai tanpa tau bagaimana kabar dari orang yang kita cintai?

Lalu apakah aku menyesal karena sesaknya dadaku akibat penumpukan rindu untukmu yang kusimpan bertahun-tahun itu? Dan apakah aku juga menyesal mencintaimu yang sampai saat ini tidak lagi aku tau kabar dan apapun tentangmu secara intens seperti dulu? Satu jawaban yang selalu sama tentang itu semua, tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal merindukanmu lalu membuat dadaku sesak karena menumpuknya dan menahannya sendirian. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu walau aku tak lagi tau kabarmu secara intens. Aku sudah terbiasa. Karena aku sudah memilihnya. Aku memilih mencintaimu dan merindukanmu di setiap waktu, di setiap nafas yang ku hembuskan dan di setiap detakan dari nadi serta jantungku. _I love you, it will always be and it will always be you, _Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Halo readers. author kembali dengan fanfic lain yang tetap saja sama abal-abalnya. mianhae ya belum bisa apdet chap di zoe dan stranger. lagi miskin ide, tapi malah dapet ide buat bikin fanfic baru macam begini. *dilempar sandal sama readersdeul*

InsyaAllah nanti kalau sudah kembali lagi ide-ide yang nggak kreatif-kreatif amat milik author itu, akan diupdate chap terbarunya.

jeongmal mianhae dan jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah mau baca sekaligus review fanfic author ne?

maafkan typo(s) yang ada.

salam, :D


	2. Chapter 1

_Last words on prologue:_

_...I love you, it will always be and it will always be you, Do Kyungsoo._

* * *

"Kau melamun lagi, Kai"

"A-ah. _Jinjja_? Maafkan aku. Aku sedang tidak fokus hari ini."

"Tentu saja kau tidak fokus. Kau masih memikirkannya, kan? Sudah ku bilang lupakan saja dia dan cari lah cinta yang baru, Kai!"

Aku tertegun. _Yeoja_ di depanku ini tidak biasanya berteriak saat sedang bersamaku. Ku tatap matanya dalam. Dia tersakiti. Ya, matanya seolah mengatakan begitu. Tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa dia tersakiti.

"_Mi-mian_, Kai. A-aku..."

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku tau kau kesal. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Sudahlah, tempat ini memang terlalu mengingatkanku padanya, bisa kita pindah ke tempat yang belum pernah aku kunjungi, Baekhyun _noona_?"

**Normal pov**

_Hampir semua tempat di kota ini mengingatkanmu padanya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kota ini dan kota kelahiranmu adalah kota kenangan kalian. Hhhh! Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana hatiku menunggumu melihat tumpukan cinta untukmu, Kai?_

"_Noona_, jangan melamun. Kau bisa menabrak orang atau benda yang ada di depanmu jika terus melamun."

"Lalu apa kau tidak akan membantuku menghindarinya? Bukankah kau juga sedang berjalan denganku?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar. Aku hanya ingin kita pindah tempat, ke tempat favoritmu juga tidak masalah. Yang penting disana tidak ada bayangan masalaluku, aku sedang lelah."

_Aku juga lelah, Kai! Lelah menunggumu memperhatikan keberadaanku yang mencintaimu! Lelah menunggumu membuka matamu untuk melihat betapa aku mencintaimu, Kai! Aku lelah dengan ketidakpekaanmu! Apa kau tak tau itu?!_

"Kau marah? Sudahlah, aku sedang benar-benar lelah. Cepat masuk ke mobil dan tunjukkan tempat favoritmu. Mungkin aku akan jadi lebih baik disana. Maafkan aku _noona_, aku hanya tidak ingin suasana yang ada menjadi lebih suram jika kita terus disana."

**Author pov**

Aku menggenggam tangannya lembut lalu menarik dagunya agar aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku tau kau marah. Tapi kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau lagi harus bercerita pada siapa jika tidak padamu, _noona_. Kau sahabatku yang paling bisa kuandalkan, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku nyaman untuk bercerita apapun tanpa beban. _Mianhae_,"

Aku memeluknya. Bermaksud meyakinkannya bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh atas permintaan maafku. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa baju bagian dadaku basah. Tunggu. Apa Baekhyun _noona_ sedang menangis? Tapi kenapa dia menangis?

"Sssshh. _Uljjima, noona_. Aku tak bisa melihatmu bersedih begini, apalagi sampai menangis._ Mianhae_, maafkan aku. Aku- aku sahabat yang tak berguna. _Mian_,"

"Hiks... hiks"

"_Arra arra noona_. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi. Aku pusing jika kau menangis. _Uljjima, noona_. _Jebal_,"

Berhenti. Dia berhenti menangis. Tapi juga berhenti membalas pelukanku. Dia melonggarkannya dan menjauhkan badan mungilnya dari tubuhku.

"_Mi-mian_, a-aku ha-hanya sebal. Ka-kau selalu begini, Kai. Dan aku lelah, hiks. Ma-maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. Harusnya aku tidak lelah bukan, jika harus mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu? Hiks,"

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Kau memberikan rasa peka yang relatif sedikit padaku untuk merasakan perasaannya? Padahal jika dengan Kyungsoo, aku bisa sangat peka keadaan dan mengerti walau terkadang dia mengataiku tidak peka. Maafkan aku Baekhyun _noona_, mungkin aku memang harus sejenak menyingkirkan nama dan memori tentangnya dari kepalaku.

"A-aku me-mencintaimu, Kai"

"_M-mwo_? A-apa maksudmu _noona_?"

Aku kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku? Mencintai _namja_ yang selama ini berkeluh kesah tentang masalalunya hanya pada dirinya seorang? Mencintai _namja_ yang sering membuatnya marah dan menangis?

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Apa ada yang kurang jelas dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi?"

Dia lebih lantang mengatakannya sekarang. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap mataku dalam. Seolah mencari jiwaku yang hilang disana yang butuh dikuatkan. Dan dia disana seolah menawarkan cintanya untuk menguatkanku.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, jika memang kau tidak mencintaiku sekarang. Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kai."

"Tapi aku sering menyakitimu. Bahkan dengan ini, berarti lengkap sudah kelakuan burukku padamu. Aku berkali-kali menceritakan tentangnya padamu, dan jika kau memberitahuku bahwa kau mencintaiku, berarti kau juga menyadarkanku bahwa aku selama ini menyakitimu, _noona_"

"Tapi aku tak peduli, Kai. Aku tak peduli siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di masalalumu. Karena aku mencintaimu atas dasar dirimu yang sekarang, bukan dirimu di masalalumu. Aku mencintai Kai yang selalu ada untukku saat aku membutuhkannya. Aku mencintai Kai yang dingin dan manja padaku secara bersamaan. Aku mencintai Kai yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku jika aku tak mengabarinya barang satu hari saja. Kim Jongin yang ku kenal adalah mahasiswa kedokteran yang selalu merasa salah masuk jurusan karena lebih mencintai seni daripada sains. Kim Jongin yang ku cintai adalah seorang _namja_ yang selalu menatapku dengan mata teduh yang selalu mampu menenangkanku dan menyamankanku kapanpun."

Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataan panjangnya. Seulas senyum terukir tanpa sadar di ujung bibirku. Dan entah mengapa, tanganku secara reflek menariknya dalam pelukanku. Dan bibirku juga seolah tak bisa ku kendalikan yang tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga mungilnya, "Aku menyayangimu, Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, pencuri"

Aku menoleh saat suara lembut yang sangat ku kenal masuk ke telingaku.

"Pencuri? Siapa?" tanyaku dengan muka polosku yang memang jarang aku keluarkan kecuali aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan suatu hal.

"Tentu saja kau, _pabbo_" dia memanggilku pencuri? Bisa kulihat senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya kini. Ah, dia sedang menggombal rupanya.

"Aku? Mencuri apa dari siapa? Mencuri hatimu? _Well, _kau tahu? Aku rasa jika ada penjara yang akan memenjarakan seseorang atas kasus mencuri hati, maka akan ada banyak _yeoja_ yang melaporkanku pada pihak kepolisian atas tuduhan mencuri hati mereka. Hahaha,"

Dia membulatkan matanya lalu menatapku tajam. "Oh jadi kau mencuri banyak hati _yeoja_? Dasar _playboy_! Cocok sekali dengan muka sok gantengmu itu. Sana pergi. Datangi saja _yeoja-yeoja_ yang kau curi hatinya itu. Hidup saja bersama mereka, tinggalkan aku,"

_I got you!_ Haha. Dia selalu begini. Ketika aku membalikkan gombalannya, dia akan marah dan cemberut. Bagiku raut wajahnya yang sedang mem_pout_kan bibirnya lalu menautkan alisnya pertanda ia _ngambek_ itu sangat amat lucu dan menggemaskan. Itulah kenapa aku memasukkan kegiatan ini di daftar kegiatan favoritku yang hanya akan kulakukan padanya, Byun Baekhyun, _yeojachingu_ku.

"Jelas saja aku mencuri banyak hati. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajah _namjachingu_mu ini? Tampan kan? Bagaimana aku tidak mencuri banyak hati _yeoja_, sedangkan aku memiliki wajah yang tampan begini hm?"

Dia hanya mendengus sebal dan membalikkan badannya bermaksud meninggalkanku. Tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, aku menarik tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. Lalu melanjutkan perkataanku yang terpotong tadi.

"Mungkin aku memang mencuri banyak hati para _yeoja_ yang mengenal atau malah belum mengenalku. Tapi, hanya ada satu _yeoja_ yang bisa mendapatkan hatiku tanpa harus mencurinya dariku, karena aku sudah memberikan hatiku padanya. Dan itu kau, Byun Baekhyun"

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi ia tolehkan ke kiri. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadapku lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau pandai menggombal ternyata ya, tuan Kim"

"Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu kembali tersenyum dan percaya padaku, maka aku akan cepat pandai melakukannya, Baekhyun. _Kajja_ makan, aku sangat lapar. Dan _lasagna _buatanmu ini menggoda hidung dan perutku sedari tadi, kau tahu?"

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Kita makan dan setelah ini kau harus segera ke kampus. Kau ada kelas kan, jam 8 ini? Aku juga ada kelas nanti jam 9, aku akan menunggu di kelasku saja nanti sampai dosen datang. Ini susu coklat kesukaanmu, dan ini _lasagna_mu, tuan Kim. Cepat makan, aku akan membereskan bukuku dulu."

**GREP!**

Aku menahan tangan mungilnya untuk sekaligus menahan kakinya melangkah. "Aku mau kau makan bersamaku disini, sekarang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau mencintaiku? Maka makanlah bersamaku,"

**Baekhyun pov**

Aku menghela nafasku pelan. Jika nada bicara Kai sudah serius begini, maka tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolaknya. Tatapan mata tajam dan tatapan mata teduhnya selalu saja bisa membuatku luluh dan mengiyakan apa saja maunya. Akhirnya aku tak jadi membereskan buku-buku kuliahku. Kakiku kembali kulangkahkan untuk menuju meja makan dan duduk untuk makan bersama Kim Jongin, _namja_ yang sangat kucintai sejak pertama kali aku menatap matanya dua tahun lalu.

"Sudah, cepatlah makan dan bereskan buku-bukumu. Jangan terus-terusan memandangi wajah _namjachingu_mu yang tampan ini. Kau hanya berpisah dengannya untuk beberapa jam ke depan hingga waktu istirahat makan siang tiba. Jangan terlebih dulu menumpuk rindu, _noona_"

**BLUSH!**

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku seketika jadi panas akibat kata-kata Kai tadi. Segera saja aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku –yang tadi tertuju padanya- ke _lasagna_ milikku yang baru habis setengah padahal milik Kai sudah habis dari tadi. Hhh, pantas saja ia menyadari jika aku memperhatikannya!

"Kenapa lama sekali makanmu? Apa perlu kusuapi, _noona_? Kau ini kenapa tak bilang padaku daritadi jika kau mau kusuapi? Kan aku bisa menyuapimu sambil kau membereskan buku-bukumu. Sini,"

Dia mengambil piringku, lalu menyendokkan _lasagna_ku ke mulutku. Aku pun hanya bisa menurut dan beralih ke ruang tamu untuk membereskan buku-bukuku yang semalam kugunakan untuk belajar. Hari ini akan ada _pre-test_ untuk mata kuliah Lagu Klasik. Ya, aku mengambil jurusan seni vokal di University of Seoul. Kenapa? Karena aku cinta musik dan aku hobi menyanyi sejak kecil. Cita-citaku adalah jadi penyanyi terkenal. Cita-cita yang umum bukan? Tapi walau begitu, aku tetap tidak mau setengah-setengah dalam menggapai cita-citaku ini. Aku ingin membuat keluargaku bangga dan juga membuat semua orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai terutama Kai ikut bangga.

"Nah sudah habis. _Kajja_ kita berangkat, kau ke _lobby _dulu. Nanti ku jemput,"

**CHU~**

Dia kaget dengan ciumanku yang aku tujukan untuk bibir tebalnya itu. "_Your morning kiss, _"

Setelahnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan keluar dari apartemennya menuju _lobby_ seperti yang Kai pinta tadi.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

"Kai!"

Namja bernama Kai itu tidak menoleh saat ada suara cempreng yang memanggilnya. Karena merasa diabaikan, _namja_ bertubuh lumayan tinggi melebihi rata-rata itu pun memukul pelan kepala Kai dengan tangannya.

"Aw! _Appo_!"

Kai pun menoleh dengan wajah geram sambil melepas earphone yang sedari tadi ia pasang di telinganya untuk mendengarkan beberapa lagu kesukaannya selagi jam istirahat makan siang ini.

"Makanya, kalau dipanggil itu menoleh. Bukannya malah mengabaikan yang memanggil. Dasar_ kkamjong pabbo_"

"Ya! Kris _ge_! Seenak jidat memanggilku _pabbo_! Mana tidak minta maaf lagi sudah membuat kepalaku sakit. Kalau kepala berisi otak jeniusku ini bermasalah bagaimana? Kau mau mencari pengganti otak jenius lain untuk kepalaku dimana, huh?"

**PLAK!**

"Ya! Aish!"

"Makanya tak usah berlebihan. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas praktikum yang Kang _songsaenim_ berikan? Kumpulkan siang ini di mejanya. Bersama tugas anak-anak satu kelompokmu juga."

"Kau menggetok kepalaku dua kali hanya untuk menyuruhku melakukan hal yang sudah kulakukan sebelum jam istirahat berbunyi tadi? Kepalaku lebih berharga dari ocehanmu yang terlambat itu _ge_! HAH!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Kai, _namja_ tinggi yang dipanggil Kris itu pun hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi agak kaget yang dibuat-buat. "Wha, _jinjja_? _Mianhae_ kalau begitu _ne_ tuan Kim. Ku kira kau belum mengumpulkannya. Biasanya kan kelasmu yang paling lama dan paling susah jika disuruh mengumpulkan tugas dari Kang _songsaenim_. Ya sudah, sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah menggetok kepalamu dua kali, _kajja_ ke kantin, temani aku makan siang. Nanti kutraktir,"

"Kalau masalah traktir sebagai permintaan maafmu padaku, itu jelas harus kau lakukan _ge_. Tapi kalau untuk menemanimu makan siang, _mianhae ge_. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Baekhyun _noona_ untuk makan siang bersama 10 menit lagi di kantin pusat, jadi jika kau mau mentraktirku, kau yang harus ikut aku. _Eottoke_?" Kai pun terkekeh. Dia tau, Kris takkan mau dijadikan obat nyamuknya disana. Menemani dua orang yang pasti bakal ber_lovey-dovey_ semaunya karena sedang pacaran? _BIG HELL NO!_ Jelas Kris setiap kali ia diajak Kai untuk makan siang bersama kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tau jawabanku, _kkamjong_. Baiklah, aku tak jadi mentraktirmu kalau begitu. Sana segera ke kantin pusat, kekasihmu yang bawel itu pasti sudah menunggumu,"

Belum sempat Kai melangkah, dia mendengar teriakan Kris yang lumayan memekakkan telinganya.

"Ya! BAEKKI! Kenapa mencubitku keras sekali, eoh? Apa salahku?!" tanya Kris sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang kini memerah akibat cubitan keras dari Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang _oppa_ bilang bawel? Aku tidak bawel! Dan walaupun aku bawel, toh Kai tetap mau denganku. Daripada _oppa_, sudah tingginya macam tiang listrik, dingin, menyebalkan pula! _I'm wondering_, siapa kira-kira _yeoja_ yang mau denganmu? Ish, pasti tak ada deh!"

Kai kini tertawa lepas dan puas mendengar celotehan kekasihnya tentang Kris, sepupunya yang memang terkenal dingin dan tak acuh pada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sebenarnya mengagumi Kris itu. _Well_, sebagai seorang calon dokter, Kris yang notabene adalah mantan Presiden Kampus dan merupakan sosok mahasiswa yang bertubuh tinggi, berbadan tegap, berkulit putih, berwajah tampan dengan batas rahang yang tegas, dan bermata elang ini tentu saja memiliki banyak sekali _yeoja-yeoja_ yang diam-diam atau secara blak-blakan mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai Kris. Tapi dasar sifat Kris saja yang terlalu (sok) _cool, _sehingga semua celotehan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu tak ada yang digubrisnya.

"Kau! Aish! _Kkamjong_ ajari kekasihmu itu bersopan santun pada kakak sepupu dari kekasihnya ini. Lihat saja, dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, yang jelas sebelum aku melakukan sumpah dokterku, pasti ada satu _yeoja_ yang akan ku pastikan jadi calon istriku. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, kau harus melakukan apa yang ku suruh, Baekhyun!"

"_DEAL!_ Baik, akan ku lihat nanti siapa _yeoja_ yang mau-maunya berpacaran dengan manusia setengah naga setengah tiang listrik macam kau, _oppa_! _Kajja_ Kai kita ke kantin, tinggalkan saja naga itu sendiri! Dasar naga menyebalkan!"

Kai kembali terkekeh dan akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk saat kekasihnya menarik tangannya kuat-kuat untuk segera pergi dari taman tempat Kai tadi melepas lelahnya sebentar setelah kuliah.

.

"Hahaha, kau jangan terlalu galak pada Kris _ge_, _noona_. Bagaimanapun, dia tetap _hyung_ku. Dan jika kita terus berlanjut sampai menikah, dia juga akan jadi sepupu-iparmu. Hahaha, ya Tuhan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kalian tidak pernah bisa akur. Sudahlah, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan, seperti biasa atau mau yang lain?"

"Tapi Kris _oppa_ itu menyebalkan, Kaaaai! Kalau saja dia bukan sepupumu, aku pasti sudah benar-benar membencinya karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu! Hhhh, eum aku mau _ramyeon_ saja Kai, tadi di kelas aku sudah makan roti pemberian Yoona."

"Hahaha, ya sudah. Tunggu disini, akan ku pesankan. Minumnya? _Strawberry milkshake_ _as always?_"

Anggukan Baekhyun memantapkan langkah Kai untuk menerobos beberapa baris antrian yang tersaji di depannya. Tujuannya adalah kantin langganannya, kios milik Huang _ahjussi_.

"_Ahjussi_, Baekki pesan minumannya ya. Dan aku, hem mungkin aku akan coba _choco-oreopuccino_nya, _ahjussi_. Dan tambah dua _ramyeon_ ya? Aku dan Baek ada di meja biasa, _gamsahamnida ahjussi_,"

"_Ne_ Kai. Kau tunggu disana ya, 15 menit lagi ku antar."

.

"Ini, silahkan dimakan _ramyeon_nya. Ada pesanan lagi tidak?"

"Wha sudah datang, _gamsahamnida ahjussi_! Kau mau pesan apa lagi, _noona_?"

"_Ani ahjussi_, ini cukup kok. Setelah ini aku ada kelas lagi soalnya, jadi takut tidak sempat makan jika pesan lagi. Hehe, _gamsahamnida_, Huang _ahjussi_!"

Huang _ahjussi_ pun meninggalkan sejoli itu dengan senyum ramah terkembang di bibirnya. Dan sejoli ini pun memulai acara makan siangnya.

"Pelan-pelan, kau seperti tidak makan berhari-hari saja, Kai"

**GLEK!**

"Hehe, aku sangat lapar _noona_. Kang _songsaenim_ sukses membuat cacing di perutku meronta-ronta sebelum waktunya. Jadi ya, _mian_ _ne_ jika aku makannya lahap" Kai pun langsung melanjutkan acara makan _ramyeon_nya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah anak kecil dari Kai ini pun hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Whaaa selesai. Tapi aku masih lapar... Ah nanti aku beli bakpao saja disana, kau mau bakpao juga _noona_?"

"_Ani_, aku sudah kenyang Kai. Ah ini sudah jam 1! Aku harus segera masuk kelas, aku ke kelas duluan ya Kai, _saranghae"_

"_Arra,_ aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas. _Nado,_byunnie, hehe"

**CHU~**

"Y-yak! Ja-jangan menciumku di-disini _pabbo_! Ini kantin!" pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah sempurna saat bibir tebal Kai sempat mengecup pipinya beberapa detik lalu.

"Hahaha, padahal hanya cium pipi, tapi kau sudah semerah itu_._ Bagaimana jika _cherry_mu itu yang kucium?"

**BLUSH!**

Lagi-lagi pipi Baekhyun merona. Ia bukan anak kecil yang hanya tau bahwa _cherry_ adalah buah kecil berwarna merah yang habis sekali makan. Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, _yeoja_ manis pemilik bibir merah _kissable_ macam buah _cherry_ yang selalu Kai sebut sebagai 'buah' favoritnya.

Kai ingin melepas tawanya, tapi ia tau kantin sedang sangat ramai, dan sebagai calon Presiden Kampus, Kai tidak bisa begitu saja tertawa sekeras-kerasnya di tempat ramai begini. Mereka –mahasiswa lain- akan mengecap Kai _namja_ gila dan bisa urung memilih Kai sebagai Presiden Kampus untuk setahun ke depan.

"Pffttt, sudahlah _noona_. Aku tau tempat kok, jika sudah di mobil atau di apartemenku, aku pasti akan menagih _cherry_ku itu. Dan kau, Byun Baekhyun tidak boleh menolak memberikan 'buah' favoritku itu. Dan bahkan kau harus 'menyuapkan' _cherry_ itu padaku"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya, Kai jarang sekali mengeluarkan sisi _pervert_nya ini. Dan Baekhyun paham, jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri atau menolak permintaan Kai jika ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang serius, dengan nada merengek dan atau dengan nada..._pervert_.

* * *

review _juseyo_. diupdate kalau reviewnya nyampe 15+ yaa, _gomawo _readers.

saran dan kritik membangun, author tunggu :).

semoga suka dengan ff ini, :D

dan untuk pemberitahuan, disini author pov itu = Kim Jongin pov ya. heheheh, sedang normal pov itu pov orang ketiga diluar cerita :). maaf membingungkan, _ne._


	3. Chapter 2

_Last words on chapter 1:_

_Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya, Kai jarang sekali mengeluarkan sisi pervertnya ini. Dan Baekhyun paham, jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri atau menolak permintaan Kai jika ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang serius, dengan nada merengek dan atau dengan nada...pervert._

* * *

**Author pov**

**BRUK!**

"Aw _appo_"

Aku meringis kesakitan. Pasalnya, aku baru saja menabrak seorang _yeoja_ yang saat ini sedang terduduk di depanku. Karena merasa aku juga bersalah, maka ku putuskan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak fokus tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa? Mari kubantu berdiri,"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantu _yeoja_ ini berdiri. Darah di tubuhku berdesir sesaat ketika tangan mulus dan mungilnya bersentuhan dengan tanganku. Dan rasa kagetku bertambah ketika aku menatap manik rusa itu. Cantik sekali. Bukan. Bukan maksudku menjadi seorang _playboy_, tapi hey bagaimana aku tidak mengatakan jika _yeoja_ bermanik rusa ini sangat cantik, ketika rambut coklat madu yang tergerai itu dihiasi sebuah bando manis berwarna _pink_ dan llihatlah bajunya, _dress_ selutut warna _pink_ _soft_ dengan cardigan putih. Oh Tuhan, dia semacam malaikat.

"Lu-Luhan ?"

"K-Kai?"

"Xiao Lu!"

Sebuah suara bariton namja mengagetkanku. Reflek aku pun melepas tangan mulusnya yang tadi ku genggam sejenak.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Dekan bilang kita langsung saja masuk kelas kita. Oh, hai. Apa kau mahasiswa disini? _Anyyeonghaseo_, Park Chanyeol _imnida_, ini sepupuku, Xi Luhan. Kami mahasiswa baru jurusan seni vokal, apa kau tau dimana kelas kami?"

_Namja_ yang cukup aktif. Terlihat bagaimana dia tidak lelah bercakap dan tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya itu.

"_Ne, _Kim Jongin_ imnida_. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kai. Kalian beruntung, ruangan berpintu biru itu adalah kelas vokal. Kelas dimulai 5 menit lagi, jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat masuk ke kelas. Tapi, itu kelas untuk semester atas. Kalian semester berapa?"

"Aku semester 7. Luhan semester 5. Apa Luhan juga ada jadwal kelas hari ini?"

"Ah begitu. Kelas berpintu biru itu kelas semester 7, sedangkan kelas berpintu merah yang di sebelahnya itu kelas semester 5. Ada, tapi sepertinya Yung _ssaem _belum datang. Dia dosen yang akan mengajar di kelas semester 5, dan sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang saja Luhan_-ssi_. Yung _ssaem _tidak tolerir terhadap keterlambatan."

"_N-ne, g-gamsahamnida_,"

"_Cheonmaneyo, chogiyo_ aku harus kembali ke kelasku. _Anyyeong, _Chanyeol_-ssi, _Luhan _-ssi_"

Aku membungkuk sopan pada dua mahasiswa baru ini. Tapi walau kakiku menjauh dari kelas Baekhyun, mataku tak bisa lepas memandang _yeoja_ bermata rusa tadi. Kita bertemu lagi rupanya, rusa manis...

.

.

.

"Jonginnieeee _ireonaaaaaa_. Aku tak mau terlambat pagi ini, aku harus mengumpulkan tugasku. _Palliiii ireonaaaa_!"

"Hnggg _noona_, kau berangkat sendiri saja ne? Kau bisa pakai mobilku. Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini, dan lagi pula uhuk uhuk, aku tidak enak badan, _noona_." balasku sambil membalikkan badanku menatap Baekhyun yang selalu jadi orang pertama yang ku lihat saat aku membuka mata.

"_Jinjja_? Ah, badanmu panas Jonginnie! Hiks, apa kau demam? Pasti karena tadi malam kau hujan-hujanan dan begadang ya? Hiks, _pabbo_! Kan sudah ku bilang untuk cepat istirahat! Kalau begini kan aku juga jadi khawatir!"

Aku terkekeh. Aku selalu menyukai ekspresi khawatir dari Baekhyun. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Dan itu membuatku merasa beruntung telah memilikinya sebagai kekasihku.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat. _Kajja_, kau berangkatlah. Jika tidak mau menyetir, kau naik taksi saja. Nanti pulang kampus kau ku jemput seperti biasa jika aku sudah baikan,"

"Hiks, tidak usah. Aku akan menelfon Yoona untuk menitipkan tugasku padanya. Aku akan merawatmu. _Pabbo_! Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit begini begitu saja? Memangnya aku ini kekasih macam apa hm?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membolos. Mahasiswa pandai sepertimu, tak boleh absen. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya butuh istirahat. _Kajja_ berangkat, atau mau ku antar ke kampus?"

Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bangun. Hanya untuk menggertak kekasihku? Oh ayolah, aku tidak menggertaknya. Aku hanya tidak mau dia absen dan mengurangi poin nilainya di mata dosen di fakultasnya.

"_Ani ani_. Aish kau ini memang menyebalkan Kai! Aku kan hanya ingin merawatmu, kenapa tidak boleh sih! Ya sudah aku berangkat saja!"

**BRAK!**

Aku mendengus kesal. Ya beginilah jika dia marah. Selalu saja mematrikan pendapat satu sisinya. Sama sepertimu. Ah tidak, tolong jangan datang lagi kenangan itu. Aku sedang tidak baik saat ini.

_"Jonginnieee, mianhae hiks jebal mianhae. Kau jadi kehujanan dan kuyub begini hiks. Mana tanganmu? Biar kuhangatkan! Hiks ya ampun kau dingin sekali. Jangan sakit ne? jebal, kuatlah! Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kim Jongin!"_

Ahh. Kau lagi, Soo. Selalu saja datang di saat begini. Apa kau tak tau bahwa ini akan semakin menyulitkanku untuk melupakanmu?

Langkah kakiku berakhir di meja ini. Kepalaku sangat pusing tapi aku tak bisa istirahat. Dadaku terlalu sesak untuk kuajak tidur. Aku hanya tau, ketika hatiku terasa sangat sesak seperti ini, maka itu artinya aku sedang merindukanmu. Merindukan pencuri jiwaku yang masih selalu saja hadir di pikiranku sampai detik ini. Yang aku tau, rasa sesak ini akan berakhir ketika aku sudah menuliskan apa yang aku rasakan lalu kemudian aku tertidur karenanya. Dan kini, aku harus memulai kegiatan rutinku yang sempat aku hentikan semenjak aku memiliki Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya lebih dalam dengan melakukan rutinitasku ini yang jelas-jelas menggambarkan bahwa aku masih mengingatmu, masalaluku yang masih aku harapkan untuk kembali, _yeoja_ bermata indah yang masih kucintai, Do Kyungsoo.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah lagu dengan nada cukup lembut kembali menghantarkanku ke masalalu. Lagu yang sukses menemani aliran air mataku yang mengalir deras kala kau pertama kali memutuskan hubungan denganku saat aku sedang dalam fase ketergantungan padamu, Do Kyungsoo. Inilah lagu yang mewakili jeritan jiwaku saat kau terlihat tenang dan berkata, _"Aku mau putus. Kau terlalu banyak menyakitiku, dan aku terlalu lelah denganmu."_

_I try my best to keep your heart stay on me  
I do anything what you want to make you stay with me  
I'm fallin' away, I'm fallin' away with you_

Kuresapi lagi tiap liriknya sembari memoriku yang kini dengan lancangnya memutar segala apapun tentangmu di kepalaku. _Yes, I've do anything what you want to make you stay with me_, _'cause in fact, you're my oxygen, and I can't live without my oxygen._ _I've already fell for you right after my eyes have a connection with yours, for the first time._

Tanganku terkepal sendiri. Kepalaku tertunduk mengantuk meja. Aku menghela nafas panjang lagi. Berusaha melepas segala rindu yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa undangan dan sapaan. Tapi tanganku tidak menghentikan lagu yang melantun merdu dari laptopku, dia dihentikan sejenak oleh otakku yang masih memutar segala macam kenangan bersamamu dulu.

_And all of the trouble that we held, that we made  
Never got me crazy, because you stay beside me_

_Don't let me down, don't let me down right now  
My life is so hard, my life is so terrible without you  
Without you_

Permohonan konyol yang tidak –belum- pernah bisa kau penuhi. _Don't let me down_. Hanya itu pintaku padamu saat itu. Karena demi segala rupa udara yang pernah kuhirup dengan bebasnya tanpa hambatan, aku masih sangat amat membutuhkan hadirmu kala itu. Bahkan menjadi _namja_ cengeng pun tidak masalah untukku asal kau tetap disisiku, menemaniku, menguatkanku. Karena kau tak pernah tau, betapa tidak seimbangnya hidupku saat kau menghilang dari sisiku.

_And all of the trouble that we held, that we made  
Never got me crazy, because you stay beside me_

_Don't let me down, don't let me down right now  
My life is so hard, my life is so terrible without you  
Without you_

Semua kenangan tentang senyummu yang terlukis manis karenaku, atau tentang tangis bahagiamu yang terjatuh pelan karenaku, dan atau tentang pelukan paling erat yang pernah kau berikan padaku tatkala kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk tinggal dan tidak meninggalkanmu, pelukan yang hanya kau berikan satu kali di awal pertemuan kita. Pelukan yang menghamburkan segala macam ketakutanku untuk tak bisa bersamamu, pelukan yang menguatkan semua kasih yang tumbuh dan berkembang untukmu dan karenamu. Satu pelukan paling erat yang paling kurindukan sampai saat ini. Dimana seolah pelukan itu mengartikan kau tak ingin kehilanganku, bahwa kau ingin aku terus bersamamu, bahwa kau ingin aku terus berada disampingmu, dan bahwa kau...mencintaiku.

_Don't let me down, don't let me down right now  
My life is so hard, my life is so terrible without you  
Don't let me down, don't let me die right now  
Because I wanna be, still wanna be here with you, with you_

* * *

_review_ _juseyo_ _chingudeul_! :D

_gamsahamnida ne! :D Mian _kalau alurnya gaje, ehehe maklum masih author pemula jadi ffnya juga abal-abal.

_hope you like it, chingudeul! don't forget to post your review! _:D


	4. Chapter 3

_Last words on chapter 2:_

_Don't let me down, don't let me down right now  
My life is so hard, my life is so terrible without you  
Don't let me down, don't let me die right now  
Because I wanna be, still wanna be here with you, with you_

* * *

**Normal pov**

"Baekhyun _jiejie_!"

"Eh, Tao_-ya_! _Waeyo_?"

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat lebih kusut dari biasanya, hari ini. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kai _oppa_?"

**JLEB**

Pertanyaan dari _yeoja_ bermata panda yang merupakan _hoobae_ Baekhyun ini pun dengan sukses menancap tepat di sasaran. Baekhyun yang sempat kaget pun akhirnya hanya mampu kembali merenung.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu keras padanya. Dia hari ini sedang sakit karena begadang semalam tadi. Tapi saat aku bilang aku akan membolos untuk merawatnya dia melarangku dan aku kesal karenanya. Aku berteriak dan meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen. Padahal aku tau dia baru bangun tidur dan belum sarapan apa-apa. Aku menyesal, Tao_-ya_! Hiks, aku _yeojachingu_ yang tidak berguna, hiks"

Tao tidak kaget lagi mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Selama setahun hubungan Baekhyun dan Kai ini, Tao sering sekali jadi tempat curhat Baekhyun tentang masalahnya dengan Kai. Dari bagaimana Baekhyun yang mencintai Kai dari awal mereka bertatap mata, sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan juga sampai hari ini dimana lagi-lagi Baekhyun bertengkar dengan Kai karena sesuatu hal _simple_.

"Kau ini, harusnya kau lebih tenang menghadapi Kai _oppa, jiejie_. Kau kan lebih tau bagaimana dia dan sifat-sifatnya. Jadi lain kali kau harus lebih bersabar _ne_? Nah sekarang, apa kelasmu sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, _kajja_ ku temani ke apartemen Kai _oppa_. Sebelumnya kita beli bahan-bahan makanan dulu, Kai _oppa_ pasti lebih senang jika kau memasakkannya makanan. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafmu, kan?"

_"Tao benar. Lagipula, kelas Yung songsaenim kan sudah terlewat setengah jam, artinya beliau tidak datang. Baiklah, aku akan ke apartemen Kai dan memasakkannya makanan! Hwaiting Baek!_" gumam Baekhyun sambil tiba-tiba berdiri yang tentu saja itu mengagetkan Tao.

"Ya _jiejie_! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu! Kau ini bisa membuat jantungku keluar dari tempatnya, tau!" Tao pun hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang baru saja berdetak lebih cepat karena Baekhyun mengagetkannya.

"Hehehe, _mian_ Tao_-ya_. Aku tadi terlalu bersemangat. _Kajja_ kita ke supermarket, kita beli bahan makanan yang banyak. Kai pasti sangat lapar!Kaj-"

"Hey _yeoja_ bawel! Tumben kau tidak bersama Kkamjong, kemana dia?"

Ajakan Baekhyun terputus karena ada suara berat dari Kris sang sepupu Kai yang menginterupsinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku bawel, naga jelek! Kai sedang sakit. Kau ini sepupu macam apa sebenarnya, kenapa tidak tahu jika sepupunya sedang sakit? Dasar tidak perhatian!"

_Siapa yeoja disamping si bawel ini? Kenapa dia- oh astaga matanya, wajahnya, ya Tuhan kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan?_

"Ya! Kenapa malah melamun saja? Dasar naga aneh! Sudahlah, _kajja_ Tao_-ya_ kita ke supermarket! Aku tak mau Kai lebih lama kelaparan karena kita ditahan oleh naga jelek macam dia ini. _Kajja_!"

Baekhyun sudah sukses menarik tangan kiri Tao sebelum akhirnya pergerakan mereka terhenti karena Kris menarik tangan kanan Tao.

_Ya Tuhan lembut sekali tangannya. Aku bersumpah dia cantik sekali! Ah, I'll get you, baby!_

"Tunggu! Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke apartemen Kai. Dan –ehm- namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

Tao yang memang sudah jelas dan pasti mengetahui siapa _namja_ yang sedang menggenggam tangannya lembut ini pun akhirnya bersuara. "A-aku H-huang Zi Tao. K-kau bisa memanggilku Tao, Kris _oppa_,"

"Panggil saja _gege_. Kau anak dari Huang _ahjussi_ pemilik kantin nomor 6 itu kan? Berarti kau dari china?_Just like me_."

"Haish, hentikan acara _lovey-dovey_mu naga jelek. Dia ini _hoobae_ku yang polos, awas saja jika kau macam-macam! _Kajja palli_! Aku tak mau Kai menunggu terlalu lama!"

"Dasar bawel. _Arra arra, kajja_ Tao!"

Kris pun dengan enteng menarik dan menggenggam tangan Tao lembut. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbengong sendirian karena kelakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya sendiri di taman itu.

_Jika bukan sepupu dari orang yang paling kucintai, kau sudah habis dengan hapkidoku, Kris!_

.

**Baekhyun pov**

**CKLEK**

"Kai? Kau dimana? Apa kau tidur?"

"_J-jiejie_, ini diletakkan dimana?"

Aku menunjuk meja dapur sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tao. Sepi sekali apartemen Kai. Apa dia tidur, _ne_? Kai tidak pernah suka ada di ruangan ramai, dia lebih memilih menyendiri di tempat sepi. Tapi walau sepi, selalu ada alunan musik yang hadir menemaninya. Nah masalahnya kali ini benar-benar sepi. Tunggu, itu seperti suara dengkuran halus? Ah benar dia tertidur rupanya.

Perlahan ku buka pintu kamarnya, dan sedikit terkejut karena aku mendapati tempat tidurnya kosong. Rupanya anak ini tertidur di meja lagi. Tunggu. Kai tertidur di meja? Apa dia mengerjakan tugasnya lagi? Bukankah harusnya dia istirahat? Aku pun mendekatinya dan berniat membangunkannya dengan mencium pipinya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Tapi niatku tak kulakukan karena tanganku menangkap aura panas dari dahi Kai. Astaga dia semakin demam!

"KRIS!"

Sontak aku berteriak memanggil naga jelek itu. Hanya dia harapanku saat ini untuk bisa membawa Kai tepat waktu ke rumah sakit. Hiks, Kai...

.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan _uisanim_?"

"_Ne_, dia hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran Kris. Apa dosen-dosen Kai memberikan terlalu banyak tugas?"

"_Welluisanim_, dosen kedokteran tidak pernah tidak memberikan tugas tiap harinya pada mahasiswanya. Tapi kukira, tugas saja tidak jadi penyebab utama anak ini ambruk. Dia pasti sedang banyak pikiran lain, _uisanim_. Dan... rasanya aku tau apa penyebabnya."

"Ya sudah, kau temani dia saja. dia sudah baik-baik saja, hanya mungkin memang perlu disini sampai infusnya habis. Aku harus pergi, ada pasien lain yang harus ku periksa. Jaga sepupumu, Kris"

"_Ne_, Yunho _uisanim_. Pasti, _gamsahamnida_"

Aku melihat Kris sedang berbicara dengan dokter yang tadi memeriksa Kai. Awalnya aku takut ada sesuatu terjadi, tapi melihat senyuman tulus yang jarang-jarang hadir di muka naga jelek itu, entah kenapa takutku hilang berganti keyakinan bahwa Kai baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana Kai? Apa dia baik?"

Anggukan Kris menenangkanku. Lalu dia pun mengajakku dan Tao untuk masuk melihat kondisi Kai sekarang.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Kalian jaga dia, aku akan keluar membeli makanan untuknya. Setidaknya, cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya saat ini sebelum waktunya dia pulang saat cairan infus itu habis. Tao, mau menemani _gege_?"

Sungguh aku ingin rasanya muntah mendengar nada suara _sok_ lembut yang keluar dari mulut Kris saat dia mengajak Tao untuk ikut bersamanya. Kris yang sepertinya tahu apa yang ku pikirkan hanya bisa terkekeh dan keluar kamar Kai bersama Tao.

"Jonginniee. Hiks, _mian ne_ membuatmu menjadi semakin sakit begini. Harusnya tadi aku tidak marah-marah dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, hiks. Aku memang _yeojachingu_ yang tidak berguna, hiks"

"Kau memang seharusnya memasakkanku makanan dulu tadi. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa _namjachingu_mu yang tampan ini kelaparan, hm?"

Aku mendongak kaget. Kai sudah bangun! Ah betapa leganya aku dia sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja.

"Hiks, _mian_. Aku tadi kesal karena kau malah menolakku untuk merawatmu. Aku kan berniat perhatian padamu _pabbo_! Hiks,"

"Hahaha, aku hanya tidak mau kau membolos. Jika akhirnya harus begini, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Eh, apa kau membolos kelas Yung _songsaenim_, hm? Ini kan waktunya dia mengajar kan?"

"_Ani_! Yung _saengnim_ memang tidak datang. Tadi aku dan teman-teman sudah menunggu sampai setengah jam lamanya. Tapi beliau tak datang juga, ya sudah aku ke apartemenmu bersama Tao. Tapi malah aku bertemu naga jelek itu. Dan dia juga sih yang berniat mengantarku dan Tao berbelanja makanan untukmu. Dia juga yang membawamu kemari, Kai. Walau aku yang berteriak dulu memanggilnya agar berhenti dari kegiatannya memandangi Tao dan beralih membantuku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku sangat khawatir padamu, _pabbo_!"

"Oh ya? Kris _hyung_ memandangi Tao_noona_? Apa dia menyukai Tao_noona_? Haha, syukurlah akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia sukai. Aku awalnya penasaran, sampai kapan dia akan bertahan dengan statusnya sebagai mantan Presiden Kampus yang dingin seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu ramah, ya jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sangat ramah. _Ne ne_, mian membuatmu khawatir, _noona_"

**CKLEK**

**Normal pov**

"Sudah selesai, _lovey-dovey_nya?"

Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar inap Kai dan mempersilahkan Tao masuk lebih dulu itu pun membuka suara.

"_Hyung_? Ya wajarlah aku dan Baek ber_lovey-dovey_. Nah kau sendiri? Apa sudah selesai acara berbelanja-modus-pendekatannya dengan Tao _noona_?"

**BLUSH!**

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kai pun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghampiri wajahnya. Kris? Dia hanya tersenyum kecil, seolah membenarkan perkataan Kai. "Kami hanya berbelanja makanan untukmu, tuan Kim. Ini, makanlah. Ku belikan _fettucini_ plus _sushi _untukmu. Dan ini _takoyaki_ untukmu Baekki,"

Baekhyun tersedak. Dia sedang minum saat telinganya mendengar satu kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang Kris, untuknya. "K-kau memanggilku apa? Baekki? Sejak kapan kau jadi mengakrabkan diri padaku, Kris?"

**TUK**

"Ya! _Appo_ Kris!"

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu, _yeoja_ bawel. Harusnya kau panggil aku _oppa_ atau _gege_ seperti Tao memanggilku."

"Dalam mimpimu saja kau tak akan bisa mendengarku memanggilmu seperti itu, Kris. Itu terlihat aneh,"

"Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu. Aku sampai bosan melihatnya. Sini _hyung_ makananku, aku sangat amat lapar, kau tahu? Dan, mmmmm kapan aku boleh mmmm pulang?" tanya Kai sambil mengunyah _fettucini_ pemberian Kris.

"Secepatnya setelah cairan infusmu habis. Tapi ingat, malam ini kau tidak boleh begadang. Dan aku akan menemanimu di apartemen. Karena aku tau, jika _yeoja_ bawel ini yang menemanimu, kau- ah lebih tepatnya kalian, tidak akan tidur sebelum pagi."

"EHEM!"

Kai dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan menundukkan kepala, memasang wajah sedikit kesal tapi tetap malu-malu dan berdehem keras untuk menghentikan ucapan Kris yang mereka tau apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdehem? _Ge_, kenapa mereka berdehem keras sekali? Dan memangnya, kenapa Kai dan Baekki _eonnie_ tidak akan tidur sebelum pagi? Memangnya mereka banyak tugas? Bukankah mereka berbeda fakultas?"

Tao pun menghujani Kris dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terbilang sangat polos untuk ditanyakan, terlebih yang menanyakan adalah yeoja berumur 20 tahun yang jadi mahasiswa semester 5 di _University of Seoul_. Kris yang seperti kaget dengan kepolosan Tao pun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan santai.

"Entahlah, _baby _panda. Mungkin mereka sedang batuk, atau tenggorokan mereka tiba-tiba gatal? _Molla_. Tidak tidur sampai pagi? _Molla_, aku hanya menebak bahwa mereka akan bercerita sampai pagi tiba, seperti yang sering kau lakukan dengan kakakmu, Xiumin kan?"

Tao menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi lagi tanpa permisi mendadak terasa panas. Tao tau dia malu. Malu karena Kris memanggilnya dengan _baby panda, _ yang tentu saja sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Baekhyun hanya ber_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar jawaban Kris. Dan Kai? Dia dengan cukup cerdik menahan tawanya yang jika ia lepas dengan bebas pasti akan membuat berisik kamar inapnya ini.

_Apa-apaan kau Kris. Sok polos! Dan apa itu tadi, baby panda huh? Aish, kau kenapa jadi sok manis begini Kris? Menjijikkan._

_Baby panda katanya? Oh, Kris hyung pasti Tuhan, hyungkubenar-benar jatuh cinta rupanya, hahaha._

* * *

huee chingudeul. mian apdetnya kelamaan. sibuk ngurusin beberapa hal di kuliah. semoga gak lupa sama ff ini T_T. sebagai permintaan maaf, langsung 2 chap author apdet :"D..

selamat tahun baru dan selamat natal :"D maaf telat banget ngucapinnya T_T

sorry for typos and, review please! :)


	5. Chapter 4

_Last words on chapter 3:_

_Apa-apaan kau Kris. Sok polos! Dan apa itu tadi, baby panda huh? Aish, kau kenapa jadi sok manis begini Kris? Menjijikkan._

_Baby panda katanya? Oh, Kris hyung pasti Tuhan, hyungku benar-benar jatuh cinta rupanya, hahaha._

* * *

Baekhyun sedang bernyanyi lirih pagi ini sambil melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju taman utama _University of Seoul_. Karena terlalu fokus membaca sambil menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengarkan dari _earphone_nya, Baekhyun pun menabrak seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata.

**BRUK**

"Aw! _Appo_!"

"Eh? _Mi-mian_, aku tak melihatmu. _Ige_, bukumu. Eh? Beethoven? Kau mahasiswa seni vokal?"

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh di lantai itu pun mendongak.

"_Ne, gwaenchanayo. Ne_, apa kau juga mahasiswa seni vokal? Ah, Byun Baekhyun _imnida_!"

_Ommona. Dia manusia? Neomu yeoppo..._

"Hei? Halo?"

"A-ah, _mi-mianhae_. A-aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, aku mahasiswa seni vokal semester 7."

"_Mwo_? Semester 7? Kau seangkatan denganku? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

"Ah, aku mahasiswa pindahan dari Tokyo, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Aku di kelasganjil, apa kau di kelas genap?"

"_Ne,_ aku ada di kelas genap Chanyeol _-ssi_. Ah tak perlu terlalu formal, panggil saja aku, Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu panggil saja aku, Chanyeol. _Chogi,_ Baekhyun. Yung _ssaem_ sebentar lagi akan masuk kelasku. Dan aku rasa aku tak boleh terlambat saat beliau mengajar, bukan? Hehe, _bye _Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol pun berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan memberikan Baekhyun cengiran tampan miliknya. Baekhyun pun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan _namja_ jangkung yang baru saja ia kenal itu. _Lucu, hihi_. Begitulah pendapat singkat Baekhyun tentang _namja_ jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

.

**Author pov**

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Ha?" Aku langsung menatap Kris _hyung_ dengan pandangan _apa-maksud-ucapanmu?_.

"Aku bertanya padamu, tuan Kim. Apa kau merindukan _yeoja_ yang kau cintai itu?"

"Oh, Baekhyun? Ya sedikit, aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak aku pulang dari rumah sakit, _hyung_. _Waeyo_?"

"Ck, kau tau bahwa bukan dia yang kumaksud, Kim Jongin. Aku tau kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun seperti kau mencintai _yeoja_ itu."

Aku mematung sesaat ketika Kris _hyung_ berucap begitu. Hatiku kembali sedikit perih ketika dihadapkan pada hal-hal tentangmu. Dan entah kenapa, Kris _hyung_ selalu jadi orang yang sangat peka tentang ini.

'A-ah, mak-maksud _hyung_, Ky-"

"Tak usah kau sebut namanya jika kau tak mampu. Aku tau masih berat melupakan orang yang sangat kau cintai untuk pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu. Dan yang aku heran, kenapa kau menerima Baekhyun? Apa kau mau mempermainkannya?"

"ANDWAE! Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkannya _hyung_. Aku bohong jika aku berkata aku tidak menyayangi Baekhyun _noona_. Tapi aku juga bohong jika aku berkata aku mencintainya. _Molla hyung_, aku sendiri bingung dengan hatiku. Dia membuatku nyaman persis seperti aku nyaman dengan...dengan _yeoja_ itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa benar-benar mencintainya _hyung_, aku tak mau membuatnya bersedih lagi _hyung_. Sudah cukup dua tahun ini dia terdiam menahan sakit di dadanya setiap aku menceritakan segala hal tentang masalaluku itu. Aku... aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Dan kini, aku seperti semakin tidak ingin kehilangannya, _hyung. Eottoke_?"

"Kau hanya menyayanginya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya karena dia memberimu nyaman yang sama. Ketika nanti dia membuatmu tidak nyaman, maka rasa itu akan hilang. Pegang kata-kataku, _kkamjong_. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan sorot mata yang sama di matamu ketika kau sedang bersama Baekhyun dan ketika kau sedang bersama _yeoja_ itu. Mata tulus bahagiamu hanya terpancar ketika kau bersama _yeoja_ itu, dan bukan saat kau bersama Baekhyun."

"..."

Aku tak tahu harus membalas apalagi perkataan Kris _hyung_. Dia membuatku benar-benar terpojok. Semua perkataannya tak bisa ku sangkal. Mungkin banyak orang yang belum mengenalku, akan menganggap bahwa aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun _noona_. Tapi jika orang yang melihatku itu Kris _hyung_, maka pendapatnya akan paling berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang paham dan mengerti bagaimana kisahmu dan aku di masalalu.

"Jangan menyakitinya lebih dalam. Kau harus benar-benar berusaha mencintainya, atau lebih baik kau akhiri hubunganmu. Sama-sama menyakitkan, tapi itu jalan keluarnya. Dia tidak akan bahagia jika terus kau bohongi begini,"

"Aku yang akan mengalah, _hyung_. Aku akan mencoba mencintainya lebih dalam. Semoga aku bisa melakukannya,"

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau tahu dimana harus mencariku dan menghubungiku. Aku pergi dulu, jadwalku untuk membantu Zhang _songsaenim_ jam 9 nanti. Kau makanlah buburmu, lalu minum obatnya dan istirahat. Jika sesak lagi, jangan dengarkan lagu apapun, itu bisa membunuh jantungmu perlahan-lahan karena kau terus memenuhinya dengan rindumu yang kau tumpuk itu. Guyur badanmu, menangislah. Itu mungkin akan lebih baik, aku pergi dulu. _Pay_!"

"_Ne hyung_, _gomawo_! Hati-hati, salam untuk Tao _noona_! Haha"

**BLAM!**

Aku terkekeh pelan. Mencoba mentralkan segala ketidakteraturan dari detakan jantungku saat ini. Aku meresapi tiap kata-kata yang Kris _hyung_ katakan padaku._Mata tulus bahagiamu hanya terpancar ketika kau bersama yeoja itu, dan bukan saat kau bersama Baekhyun._ Hhh, apa benar aku masih terpaku dengan sosokmu, Soo? Bukankah harusnya dengan hadirnya Baekhyun _noona_ aku bisa sedikit banyak melupakan kita? Tapi kenapa justru semuanya seperti semakin dikuatkan? Kau tak adil padaku, Soo. Membuatku mencintaimu terlalu dalam, lalu kau meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan sekarang di saat ada orang lain yang mencintaiku, kau dan kenangan kita yang sudah coba ku lupakan, malah datang lagi, lagi dan semakin sering datang menggelayuti pikiranku. Jika ini adalah pertanda bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, lalu kenapa dulu kau melepaskanku begitu saja?

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku mampu. Berharap segala sesak yang kurasakan kini bisa hilang. Tapi lagi-lagi dan seperti biasa, sesak ini semakin menjadi. Menumpuk di dadaku hingga dadaku terasa penuh sekali. Menghela nafas panjang, berharap sesakku bisa hilang. Selalu itu saja yang kulakukan tiap kenangan muncul di dalam pikiran. Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu sedalam ini, Do Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

"Kai, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu nanti. Ada forum angkatan yang wajib ku hadiri. Tidak apa kan jika kau pulang sendiri?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, _noona._ Apa tidak masalah kau pulang sendiri?"

"_Ne,_ nanti aku bisa minta tolong Yoona atau temanku yang lain untuk mengantarku pulang ke apartemenku. Kau jangan terlalu banyak kegiatan, _ne_? Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit lagi, Kai. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku yakin aku pasti tetap sehat. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Kabari aku jika kau butuh sesuatu, _pay noona!_"

"_Ne, saranghae_ Kai!"

"_Nado_"

**BRUM!**

Aku mengendarai mobil kesayanganku ini dengan kecepatan sedang. Mengingat kondisiku yang masih saja _fluktuatif_, aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawaku sendiri sekarang-sekarang ini. Beban tugas dari dosen masih menumpuk. Belum tuntutan _eomma_ yang menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang ke rumah. Apa jadinya kalau aku mencelakakan diriku sekarang dan nantinya tiba-tiba _eomma_ mendapati anak semata wayangnya yang tampan ini terbaring lemah di dipan rumah sakit?

Aku membelokkan kemudi mobilku ke arah sebuah _cafe_ kecil yang selalu jadi tempat persinggahanku jika aku sedang suntuk. _Neverland cafe_. Itu nama _cafe_ langgananku ini. Sudah lama aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku disini. Ya, sejak resmi memiliki Baekhyun setahun belakangan, kegiatan rutinku untuk ber-suntuk ria disini memang terhenti. Dan saat ini, aku memutuskan untuk kemari, karena aku memang merasa sedang sangat suntuk. Kenapa? Entah, mungkin karena kepalaku sedang dipenuhi oleh kata-kata nasihat dari Kris _hyung_ beberapa hari lalu itu.

**TING!**

Bunyi lonceng yang masih sama seperti dulu. Lonceng ini menandakan ada pengunjung yang baru datang. Dan seperti biasa, _cafe_ ini belum terlalu ramai jika siang, karena _cafe_ ini memang baru dibuka sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kasir, berniat memesan minuman dan makanan kesukaanku.

"Kai_-ya_?" Aku mengalihkan perhatian mataku dari _smartphone_ku ke arah kasir saat telingaku menangkap suara yang memanggil namaku. "Ah, Xiu _noona!_ Lama tak melihatmu, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri? Tentu saja kau tak pernah melihatku, kau saja sudah tak pernah kemari lagi. _Waeyo_? Apa tugas kuliah calon dokter yang tampan ini sudah mulai menyita waktu bermainmu, hm? Atau ada hal lain yang menyita perhatian utamamu sehingga kau jadi jarang bersemedi disini, Kai_-ya_?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "_Ne,nam-saeng_mu yang tampan ini memang sedang banyak tugas, _noona_. Lagipula-"

"Lagipula, Kai sudah punya _yeojachingu_, Xiu. Mana bisa dia datang kemari jika dia sendiri pasti sibuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya di tempat yang lebih romantis dari _cafe_ kita?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Mataku menangkap sosok namja bertubuh proporsional baru saja masuk ke _cafe_ lewat pintu pegawai. "Jangan begitu, _cafe_ ini tetap jadi favoritku kok, _hyung_. Ah sudah jangan membahas tentangku, sekarang aku lapar dan haus. _Coffelovepuccino _dan _nachos_ saja deh, _noona_. Ah jangan lupa segelas air putih untukku. Ku bayar belakangan _ne_?"

Aku melihat anggukan dari Xiumin _noona _sesaat setelah aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah tempat duduk favoritku. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku menyadari tempatku itu sudah ditempati oleh orang lain. Karena dasar aku yang tidak suka susah, maka aku memilih untuk berpindah tempat duduk. Tapi niatku ku urungkan setelah mataku mengenali sosok yang menempati tempat duduk favoritku itu.

"Rusa?"

Dia menoleh. Menampakkan mimik wajah yang masih sama. Cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Kai? Sedang apa disini?"

"_May I_?" tanyaku padanya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk kosong di depannya. Dia mengangguk, mempersilahkan aku duduk disana, menemaninya. "Aku sedang kembali melakukan rutinitasku, kau sendiri? Aku tak tau kau sudah pindah kemari lagi, ku kira Jerman membuatmu sangat nyaman hingga tak ingin pulang."

Rusa kecil itu terkekeh. Wajahnya masih selalu sama. Cantik. Rusa satu ini memang tidak pernah kelihatan buruk di mataku. Sama sepertimu. Sempurna.

"_Ige_, Kai. Nikmatilah dua hidangan favoritmu yang berbulan-bulan lamanya kau tinggalkan ini. Jika ada perlu apa-apa segera panggil aku atau Xiumin, _ne?"_

"_Ay-ay captain_!"

"Rutinitas? Berbulan-bulan? Memangnya kau kemana saja selama berbulan-bulan ini? Apa sebelumnya kau sering kemari?"

Aku menyeruput pelan minuman kesukaanku jika aku berkunjung ke _cafe_ ini sebelum menjawab pertanyaan rusa kecil ini. "_Ne,_ setelah lulus SMA aku jadi sering kemari dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangku disini. Entah hanya memanfaatkan _free wifi_ disini atau juga sekalian mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah. Tapi sejak setahun belakangan, aku tak pernah lagi datang kemari. Ada hal yang menghalangiku untuk bisa kembali kemari,"

Rusa ini kembali menampakkan wajah penuh tanyanya padaku. Demi segala koleksi buku komik _"Detective Conan"_ yang aku punya, dia cantik sekali. "_Waeyo_?"

"Kekasihku akan memutuskanku jika aku kembali ke _cafe _ini dan melakukan rutinitasku lagi. Haha, dia lebih suka melihatku berada di _Dunkin Donuts_ atau daripada disini. Jangan tanya kenapa. Karena dia hanya cemburu."

"Cemburu? Dengan _cafe _ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan raut wajah yang sangat polos itu.

"Tentu tidak, rusa kecil. Dia cemburu dengan alasanku selalu ada disini. Kau tentu tau kan kenapa aku ada disini sejak SMA."

"Karena dia ya? Siapa namanya? Do..."

"Ah, sebaiknya kau tak melanjutkan menyebutkan namanya. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalalu terutama tentangnya kali ini, Lu. Dan kau, sejak kapan kau kembali ke Seoul? Kau seperti hantu yang membenciku saja, Lu. Meninggalkanku tanpa kabar dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul disini. Ckck,"

"_Well, _aku tak terlalu betah di Jerman. Lagipula, tujuan utamaku nanti juga di Seoul. Jadi ku lepas pendidikan vokalku disana dan ku teruskan disini. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar. Kau tahu betapa aku tak bisa banyak memilih saat itu. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Lalu jika tujuanmu disini, kenapa dulu kau memilih kuliah disana? _Babo_. _Ne_, aku mengerti. Marah padamu? Pada _yeoja _secantik dirimu? Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak... tidak salah maksudnya,"

"Hahhh, jangan menggombal lagi, Kai. Kau tidak berubah ternyata. Masih doyan menggoda _yeoja-yeoja_. Tidak salah? Berarti kau marah padaku?"

"Ya! Aku bukan _namja _yang doyan menggoda _yeoja-yeoja_ seperti yang kau katakan, rusa. Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula melihat wajah _yeoja _yang tersipu-sipu malu itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri, kau tahu. Tentu. Siapa yang tak marah apabila tiba-tiba saja ditinggalkan tanpa alasan begitu? Kau tak memberiku alasan apapun kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Padahal kau bilang... haha, padahal kau bilang kau menyukaiku,"

**BLUSH!**

Aku melihat dia menunduk. Berusaha menyamarkan rona merah di pipinya dengan sweater _pink_ yang sedang ia pakai saat ini.

"A-aku ti-tidak menyukaimu! La-lagipula, a-aku kan ma-masih punya Myungsoo saat itu. Ka-kau harusnya mengerti,"

"Myungsoo?Lee Myungsoo itu? Sampai saat ini kau masih bersamanya? Hahh. _Arra,_ aku akan mengerti jika waktu itu kau jelaskan padaku sejelas-jelasnya, Lu. Kau sempat membuatku menduakannya untuk beberapa waktu saat itu. Kau sendiri tau kau sudah mencuri perhatianku, dulu."

"Tidak, aku sudah lama putus dengannya. Hhh, _mianhae_. Sulli tak memperbolehkanku menemuimu lagi. Dia bilang kita ini aneh, sama-sama mendua. Jadi daripada bermasalah lebih lanjut, dia memintaku menjauhimu. Haha, benarkah aku mencuri perhatianmu, tuan Kim? Berarti kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Sulli? Ah _yeoja_ satu itu memang ya. Ck. Tentu. Bagaimana bisa _yeoja _cantik, baik, manis, lucu, menggemaskan dan hampir sempurna macam kau ini tidak mencuri perhatian seorang Kim Jongin dan membuatnya menyukaimu, saat itu? Kau lucu kau tahu. Bahkan waktu itu sudah dengan jelas aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, kau membalasnya tapi tak lama kemudian kau meninggalkanku. Kau curang, Lu"

"Hahaha, cukup Jonginniee~ Kau membuat wajahku memanas sempurna hari ini. Dan memangnya kau tidak merasa bersalah menyukaiku padahal kau punya _yeojachingu_ saat itu?"

Jonginnie hm? Sudah lama sekali kau tak memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangan itu, Lu. "Haha, tentu saja merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia juga saat itu sedang sedikit mengabaikanku. Jadi bukan salahku juga kan jika aku berpaling sebentar? Toh aku tetap kembali padanya, karena-"

"Karena kau mencintainya. Benar kan?"

**BRESSS!**

"Wah deras sekali hujannya. Ah, Kai_-ya_! Kau bawa mobil atau motor?"

"Mobil, _noona_. _Waeyo_?"

"_Ani,_ sebenarnya aku mau minta bantuanmu untuk menjaga _cafe _sebentar. Aku dan Chen harus pergi, kami lupa jika ada barang pesanan yang harus kami ambil. Tapi karena ini hujan, makanya aku berniat meminjam mobilmu. _Eottoke?_"

"Ah. Tentu saja tak masalah. Kalian pergilah, biar aku yang menjaga _cafe_. Yang penting para _chef_ dan _barista_ tetap ada disini kan?"

"Tentu saja _Babo_. Ya sudah, hati-hati kau jaga _cafe _ini. Aku pergi dulu!"

BLAM!

Menjaga _cafe_ setelah beberapa bulan belakangan aku tak pernah mengunjunginya? Aish. Bagaimana bisa aku meng-iyakan dengan mudah permintaan Xiumin _noona_. Sekarang bagaimana jika ada pelanggan? A-aku harus apa?

"Kau jadi _waiter_ saja. Biar aku yang menjaga kasir,"

Aku menoleh pada rusa kecil yang baru saja menyuarakan pendapatnya ini. "Kau? Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Setidaknya aku tahu, aku pasti lebih baik daripada kau, Kai. _Kajja_ layani pelanggan yang membutuhkan bantuan. Aku akan disini menulis pesanan, kau yang antar."

Aku pun tak banyak berkata tidak padanya hari ini. Karena jujur saja, aku tak pernah mengerti rasanya bekerja sebagai seorang penjaga _cafe_. Aku sering berkutat berjam-jam disini, tapi itu pun aku memfokuskan diri pada kegiatanku sendiri, bukan pada apa yang pegawai _cafe _ini lakukan.

Tak terasa ini sudah menjelang malam. Dan sepasang kekasih yang meminjam mobilku itu belum juga kembali ke _cafe. _Sialnya, hujan masih terus mengguyur deras di luar _cafe _ini. Dan aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba _cafe_ ini menjadi lumayan ramai. Lihat saja bagaimana sekarang antrian kasir sudah hampir mencapai pintu. Dan, oh jangan lupakan segala rona merah dan kasak-kusuk yang keluar dari mulut tiap pengunjung setelah mereka memesan order lewat Luhan. Ah rasanya aku tahu kenapa jadi begini. Sosok yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir itu, saat ini sepertinya sedang dalam mode cantik-cantiknya, karena walau sudah hampir 5 jam bekerja, dia selalu tersenyum –tetap manis dan ramah- dan tidak menampakkan sedikitpun lelahnya. Aku? Tentu saja aku mengimbangi Luhan. Mengantarkan seluruh pesanan pelanggan ke mejanya, tak lupa ku awali dan kuakhiri dengan senyum di wajahku yang agaknya sempat membuat beberapa _yeoja_ yang kulayani menjadi heboh sedikit. Aku yang seolah mengerti kenapa, hanya bisa tersenyum –menyeringai- ke arah Luhan. Dan dia pun membalas dengan mata yang diputarnya malas lalu kekehan kecil pun lolos dari bibir ranumnya itu.

**TING!**

"Selamat datang! Silahkan mau pe-"

"Akhirnya kalian pulang! Ya Tuhan, _hyung_, _noona _apa kalian ini berniat menyiksa kami? Bekerja tanpa persiapan begini membuatku kelabakan kau tau"

"Whaaa Chennieee, _cafe_nya lumayan ramai ya! Ahhh~ sepertinya kalian berdua adalah pembawa keberuntungan bagi kami. Hem, bagaimana jika kalian bekerja disini? Shift saja, nanti kalian bisa ambil waktu sepulang kuliah. Tenang, aku akan menggaji kalian dengan pantas. Aku bukan bos yang asal-asalan menyuruh pegawainya bekerja."

"MWO?"

Aku tentu saja sangat kaget. Bekerja? Di _cafe_? Dengan...dengan Luhan? Oh ini pasti bercanda.

"Kau bercanda kan, _noona_? Jika aku banyak tugas bagaimana? Kalau ada praktikum dan lain-lain?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tak akan memaksa Kai. Aku hanya merasa beruntung kau bisa kembali kemari. Jujur saja, _uri aegya_ sepertinya merindukan kedatanganmu..."

Aku terdiam. _Uri aegya _katanya? TUNGGU DULU!

"_URI AEGYA?! _KALIAN SUDAH MENIKAH? KENAPA AKU TAK TAHU,_ HYUNG, NOONA?!"_

**PLETAK!**

"Aaahh _a-appo hyung!_"

"_Babo_. Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Pelanggan jadi terganggu, kan? Hhh. _Ne_, kami sudah menikah sebulan setelah kau tak lagi berkunjung kemari. Dan aku tak mengerti kenapa, seolah ramainya _cafe_ ini disebabkan karena adanya kau disini, Kai_-ya!_ Dan aku juga tak mengerti apa hubungannya, yang jelas malaikat kecil ini selalu menendang ketika kami menyebutkan hal-hal tentangmu."

"_Aigooo_, keponakan kecilku... cepat lahir, _ne_? Nanti kita main bola bersama, atau jika kau _yeoja_ kau bisa menjadi penulis juga sepertiku? Ah, mau kau _namja _atau _yeoja_ aku yakin kau akan lahir dengan suara seindah kedua orangtuamu, sifat sebaik kedua orangtuamu, dan tentu saja wajah yang secantik Xiu _noona_ dan setampan... setampan aku,"

**PLETAK!**

"_Hyung_! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Aish! _Ne, ne_ setampan Chen _hyung!_"

**DUK!**

"Di-dia menendang, Kai_-ya!_"

"M-mwo? Whaaa kau senang berinteraksi dengan _namja _tampan sepertiku _ne?_ Baiklah kalau begitu, tiap hari mulai hari ini, aku akan bekerja disini sesuai permintaan kedua orangtuamu. Dan kau, saat lahir nanti, harus memanggilku _oppa _atau _hyung ne_? Aku belum terlalu tua untuk kau panggil _ahjussi_ beberapa bulan lagi."

**PLE-**

"Berhenti _hyung! _Aku kan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!"

**-TAK!**

"Aish!"

Luhan tertawa lepas._ Ani_, lebih tepatnya Xiu _noona _dan Luhan kini tertawa lepas melihat kelakuanku dan Chen _hyung_. Aku akui, aku sempat kembali terpesona dengan senyum Luhan yang masih sama seperti dulu. Masih tetap cantik dan masih tetap manis. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia meninggalkanku waktu itu. Jika ditanya aku marah atau tidak, jelas saja aku marah. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, toh aku hanya menyukainya sebentar, jadi tak membuatku ambil pusing. Tapi entahlah, dia yang sekarang terlihat lebih...manis.

"SELESAAAAAI! Ah. Lega sekali _cafe_ ini akhirnya masuk _closed hour_. Kau tahu _noona, hyung, _punggung dan bibirku sangat pegal karena terus tersenyum dan menunduk. Jadi _namja_ tinggi ternyata sedikit merugikan, _ne_?"

**PLETAK!**

"_Hyung!_ Berhenti memukul kepalaku! Apa kau tak tahu jika kepala dipukul terus menerus bisa menyebabkan kebodohan? Kau tak mau _dongsaeng_ tampanmu yang jenius ini jadi bodoh, kan? Jadi berhentilah memukul kepalaku!"

**PLETAK!**

"Yak! _Appo chagiyaa. _Kenapa kau malah balas memukul kepalaku?"

"Anakmu ini baru saja menendang ketika kepala Kai kau pukul. Artinya, dia tak suka jika kau memukul kepala pamannya. Berhentilah mengusili Kai, Chen. Dan kalian pulanglah, ini sudah malam dan hujan sudah sedikit reda. Kalian ku tunggu besok disini jam 3 sore. Kalian berdua _ne_? Jangan lupa!"

"Dengarkan kata Xiu _noona, hyung_. Anakmu saja tak suka jika kau memukul kepalaku, apalagi aku. _Ne, noona_ aku akan kembali kemari besok. Sekalian ku bawa peralatan kuliah, tak masalah? Aku akan mengerjakannya jika suasana _cafe_ agak sepi. Kau tahu kan, aku mulai banyak praktikum, dan menyusun laporan praktikum itu tidak pernah bisa sebentar. Aku akan menyicilnya sembari bekerja, ku jamin pekerjaanku beres, dan tugasku pun juga ikut beres! _Kajja, _Lu. _Anyyeong hyung, noona_ dan _jaljayo_ keponakan kecil!"

**BLAM**

"Cepat masuk, hujan ini akan membuatmu basah kuyub jika kau tak segera masuk mobil"

"A-aku pulang sendiri saja. A-aku akan naik taksi."

"Lalu? Bagaimana jika supir taksinya berbuat macam-macam padamu? Sudahlah, kau tahu aku keras kepala dan coba saja hentikan mauku. Sudah cepat masuk, kau tak lihat bajuku sudah mulai kuyub?"

**Normal pov**

Luhan pun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Kai dan akhirnya meng-iyakan penawaran Kai untuk pulang bersama. Di dalam mobil, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuat ramai suasana malam itu. Sampai akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku hampir saja jadi _namja_ bodoh. Berniat mengantarkan _yeoja_ cantik pulang malam-malam begini, tapi aku sendiri tak tahu dimana rumahmu. Jadi, kau tinggal dimana?"

Luhan menoleh dan terkekeh. Dia pun baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan tak memberi tahu Kai dimana rumahnya. "Aku tinggal di asrama, kau tahu _Pink A?_ Aku tinggal disana."

"M_wo?_ Kau tinggal di bangunan serba _pink_ yang agak aneh itu? Ya Tuhan, selama ini kita tinggal di bangunan yang berdekatan dan aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sekalipun. Aneh sekali,"

**KYUUTT~**

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah mencubitku, Lu? Aish,"

Kai mengerang kecil. Cubitan keras Luhan di lengannya sukses membuat fokus menyetirnya teralih sesaat. "Siapa yang suruh kau mengatakan bahwa _Pink A_ itu bangunan aneh? Sudah sewajarnya asrama khusus _yeoja_ macam _Pink A_ itu berwarna _pink_."

"Ya aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya bisa kan jika tidak seluruh gedungnya berwarna _pink _dengan penuh aksen _hello kitty_ dan kartun _princess_ lainnya. Merinding rasanya tiap melewatinya, kau tahu. Nah sudah sampai, besok kau tunggu di taman pusat jam 14.30. Aku akan menghampirimu, dan kita ke _cafe _bersama. Dan, eum- sebaiknya aku minta nomormu, siapa tahu besok aku terlambat menjemputmu. Aku tak mau datang ke _cafe_ dengan pakaian lusuh karena selama di jalan kau mencubitiku tanpa henti."

"Terserah kau saja, Kai. Berdebat denganmu itu melelahkan. Hm, _arrasseo_. _Ige_ nomor telfonku. Kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai kuliah, jadi aku tak menunggumu terlalu lama di taman pusat. Aku masuk dulu, sampai bertemu besok _namja_ jelek!"

Belum sempat Kai membalas ocehannya, Luhan sudah berlari masuk ke asramanya. Kai pun hanya tersenyum simpul dan menjalankan mobilnya lagi untuk memasuki parkiran apartemennya yang berada jarak 2 bangunan dari asrama Luhan.

Saat ini Kai sudah berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai. Ia kelelahan, dan seperti mengingat sesuatu ia pun berteriak kecil.

"TUGAS LAPORAN PRAKTIKUMKU! _Ommona_! Haaahh,aku akan begadang lagi sepertinya malam ini."

* * *

review juseyoooo! :D


End file.
